castlotfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlot Wiki
Welcome to the Castlot Wiki Castlot from by Craparong. Edit and add pages! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Interaction System Plot Factions Quest System Heroes Talents *raid *pursue *annihilate *Hold *Patrol *Aggregate *Trick *Feign Defeat *Enchantment *Menace *Pound *Thump *Block *Shelter *Strength *Fortitude War Talents *Inspire *Charge *Siege *Mist *Confine *Revive *Pray *Will *Enrage *Valor *Summon *Ban Equipment Buildings Infrastructural *Senate *Hero Hall *Arena *academy *Monastery Economic *Cottage *warehouse *market Military *base *barracks *watchtower *workshop *smithy *stable *Wall Resource *Grainfield *Sawmill *Quarry *Mines Explore *Avalon *Goblin PLant **Dense Forest *Stonehenge *Aether *Jungle Mirage World Wildlands *Forest *Greenhill *Whitehill *Lakes *Flatland Events Grail Hunt PREFACE Truth is as clear as crystal. Kindness is as warm as sunlight. Beauty is as brilliant as stars. These three are lifelong pursuits. The Grail represents truth, kindness, and beauty. It is the symbol of eternal life. When it first arrives, the Grail stirs competition among those who crave its power. Worse still, it brings war while taking lives. Who would have thought that the Holy Grail could open the Eye of Hell on this land? It is untraceable, yet people continue to hunt for the relic due to its miraculous power. With the Grail, one can live forever and become the master of infinite power. If one located this artifact, his dreams would come true, but he could no longer have peace. By owning the Grail, he would tread the path of limitless danger. BACKSTORY Mysterious lights appeared in the night sky in Castlot a few days ago. That was the sign of the Holy Grail. The Grail is a symbol of God's grace. It contains infinite power and brings immortality! People have seen the sign. Leaders of both the Bright and the Dark factions are making plans to search for the Grail. Mails have been sent out to invite players to join the quest of Grail Hunting. Are you ready to embark on this journey? {C The Grail Hunting is divided into two stages, each of which takes 10 days. {C There will be two kingdoms (Cumbria and Kent saved for Miracles) not involved in the Grail hunting event. {C 1. FIRST STAGE {C At the first stage, there will be three tasks: {C Donation of resources, which can bring Prestige and contribution points; {C Attacking elite players of the rival faction in Arena, which requires that players challenge players of the opposite faction among the top 200 in Arena, and the level of both players in the duel must reach Lv 20 or above; {C Destroying enemy footholds in the world view. {C Players will earn contribution points by fulfilling these tasks. The first of the two factions that finishes these three tasks will be the winning faction. {C During this stage, some random events will happen to players' cities due to the progress of their faction in this activity. The winning side will have random harvest events that lead to increase of Gold, or any type of resources, or receipt of a function item. The losing side will have random loss events that lead to loss of Gold, population, or any type of resources. 2. SECOND STAGE At the second stage, players of the winning faction will receive maps for treasure hunting and get resources in the Mercenary camp daily based on their contribution in the first stage. As for players of the losing faction, they have to prepare for the assaults from the Mercenary squads. At the end of the activity, the top 5 players with the highest laurels in each kingdom by repelling these vicious enemy invasions will receive valuable rewards. The equipment will match the level of the players. *Top 1: Weapon *1, Subweapon *1, Mount *1, Cross Medal *50 *Top 2: Weapon *1, Subweapon *1, Cross Medal *40 *Top 3: Weapon *1, Cross Medal *30 *Top 4: Cross Medal *25 *Top 5: Cross Medal *20 Current Servers *S1:ACTIVIST *S2:BALEFIRE *S3:CAPSTONE *S4:DEVOTION *S5:EMINENCE Game-play 300px|A general view of Castlot Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Explore